Aquella vez en Paris
by misteria-san
Summary: Una muerte y una amor verdaderamente eterno......Haruka volvera?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ), pues me tomo la libertad de externales este fik, hace tiempo lei uno relacionado con este, -ham- esto seria lo que es la primera parte de aquella historia(love inmortal, escrito por Natalia rosa roja)algo asi esra…, no se si la creadora navegue en esta comunidad, pero en fin…espero ke no se moleste jajaj…Me resistí a poner fechas ya que si descuento los dos años que se mencionan en la fecha del escrito primero, la torre eiffel aun no existia, ya que fue inaugurada en 1889, o sea que en la fecha que se pensaba poner solo estava la idea de crearla y si tenemos suerte los cimientos o el lugar planeado, asi que como solo es un FIC, me limito a plantear la magia de la pequeña historia…Gracias .

3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3

**Aquella vez en Paris… **

Cap. 1**.- ¿Preparada?...**

Paris Francia

_Sobre__ los hombros del horizonte, posaba sus tibias manos el atardecer, complaciendo a quienes amantes de la noche, esperaban con ansias el nacimiento de la luna. _

_El fuerte color naranja con que se tiño el cielo al tocar el sol su guarida, hacia por breves instantes que las personas fuesen tan solo siluetas sobre una línea al intemperie, suerte que le tocaba también figurar al jinete de las seis. Los viernes, a la hora ya mencionada, atravesaba los campos Parisinos como si fuera tras el ladrón de su propia vida. Era la única hora en que podía verle, era por ello la prisa. _

_Con voz fuerte, ordenaba a su caballo el máximo esfuerzo que pudiese ofrecer, siempre desperado, con su entrecejo fruncido y sus manos ocultas en oscuros guantes de piel apuñando las riendas. Su camino era el mismo de siempre, campos y arroyos, campesinos que le veían pasar y por costumbre y respeto le saludaban fugazmente. Por fin, adentrándose en la ciudad, disminuía insignificantemente su velocidad, por las calles angostas y empedradas los cascos del animal sonaban de manera hueca, retumbando en las paredes de las viejas casas por donde atravesaba, su destino estaba próximo, se daba cuenta al divisar por enzima de los techos la punta de la torre Eiffel, donde en unos pequeños jardines, le esperan con paciencia. Con agitación en su pecho ordeno a su caballo detener el galope, bajo y ato la rienda a un pequeño poste, se quito los guantes guardándolos momentáneamente en el bolsillo de su saco negro, el cual al lado del corazón, tenía bordado un escudo conmemorativo, ya que vestía su uniforme de Jockey. El tacón de sus botas de cazador, sonaban en el piso empedrado, su rostro serio y su búsqueda en todas direcciones le hacia ver ligeramente impaciente, ya que pasaban de las seis y no veía ninguna figura familiar en aquella pequeña plaza._

Tenoh…- la voz anhelada pronuncio su apellido a sus espaldas.

Llega tarde señorita Kahio- se voltea a ella y le sonríe

Estaba en otro lado para verte llegar- se acerco y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos. - ¿Qué aremos hoy?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al caballo de Haruka para acariciarlo.

Bueno, hoy no habrá práctica.

¿Por que?- pronunciando sin mucho interés y acariciando aun al caballo, realmente no le interesaban mucho las practicas que digamos.

Pues, ya tenemos casi dos meses entrenando, has aprendido muy bien montar, tu padre estará orgulloso

¿Mi padre?

Si, él mando a pedirme que te enseñara, ¿no es así?

Ha si…mi padre…´- mencionó algo nerviosa.

Aprendiste muy rápido, felicidades

Gracias…

Mañana habrá un evento en honor al cumpleaños del gobernador, quiere celebrar en grande y como es uno de los más ambiciosos apostadores de Paris, organizará una carrera en el hipódromo por la mañana, voy a correr.

Que bien

Si. Habrá exhibiciones de caballos muy finos y le comente hoy a los organizadores que ya estabas lista y que si podías formar parte de el evento, ya sabes, montar un hermoso caballo y exhibirlo ante el publico dando algunas vueltas

¿A si?

¿te gustaría?, seria muy buena sorpresa

¿sorpresa?, no entiendo

Pues, tu padre es uno de los invitados de honor y estará en primera fila para mirarte.

!!!¿queeeeeeeeee?¡¡¡¡- _sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y se puso de lo mas nerviosa_

¿no es fantástico?, aprovecharas para enseñarle el fruto de tu esfuerzo y…

No puedo…

¿Por qué no?

Pues…por que…por que…tengo…!pánico escénico ¡, si, eso es, la gente me pone nerviosa y todo lo voy a hacer mal y te dejare en vergüenza y dirán que no eres buena instructora y entonces todos se reirán de ti y….

. …

No lo controlare

Pero…

NO!!!

O.o

Lo siento, mira, después le diré que ya aprendí, no te preocupes tu trabajo no será en vano, te pagare y…

Espera, no soy instructora de oficio, no te cobrare va por mi cuenta

No importa, te lo has ganado

No, esta bien, no quiero que me pagues

¿pero tu tiempo?

Lo vale…- _Michiru la miro seria por el comentario involucrándola en una situación muy embarazosa_- quiero decir, me refiero a que… aprender a montar es…es…un prestigio, así que como a mi me gusta mucho…pues…para mi es un placer enseñar a otra persona…ham…

Si, entiendo- _bajo la mirada y se encamino a una banca cercana, se sentó dejándole espacio a la rubia para que le acompañara, lo cual hizo de inmediato_.

¿entonces, no iras?

No montare, si a eso te refieres. Pero estaré ahí para verte- _sintió que la vergüenza le dio color a su rostro y completo el argumento_- correr, para verte correr, ya sabes…me gusta…apoyarte.

Gracias- _menciono algo apenada. Un minito de silencio se apodero de ellas, haciendo presente el nerviosismo, hasta que haruka hablo._

Bueno, pues me voy…

¡¿Tan rápido?¡ _- dijo de inmediato y volteando a verla, lo que la hundió en sus nervios por la expresión tan obvia y desesperad._

La verdad no quisiera, pero es tarde- _hizo como que no noto la expresión y se aguanto la risa poniéndose muy en su papel, para impedir que se avergonzara mas- _¿quieres que te lleve?

Si, pero no a mi casa…

o.O

.u… Quiero decir, vamos a dar un paseo o algo.

¬¬u…esta bien.

_Subió primero a michiru y monto tras ella, indicando con la rienda al animal que las llevara a otro lado d e una forma lenta, pasando frente a la gran torre Eiffel, comenzó lo mas interesante de su platica._

Haruka, alguna vez ¿te has enamorado?- _después de un corto silencio contesto a su pregunta._

Quizás, pero no deseo recordarlo

¿Por que?

Por que duele

¿A que te refieres?

El amor duele Michiru, cuando no es real y tu lo creer real

¿Y si encontraras el amor de verdad, pero no te das cuenta por que no quieres saberlo o probar de nuevo?

No lo creo, me dará cuenta de que en realidad vale la pena. No quiero que tengas la idea de que soy una cerrada, lo que pasa es que no se me ha dado la oportunidad…¿a que vienen todas esas preguntas?

Simple curiosidad…entonces ¿estas sola?

Mmm, relativamente, ¿Por que?, ¿quieres hacerme compañía?

_Michiru__ sintió el estomago a punto de salirse por su boca, haruka comenzó a reírse y continuo hablando- _solo bromeo, no te asustes.- _se había quedado en silencio y eso incomodo a haruka._

oye, lo lamento, solo jugaba ¿Cómo se te ocurre que algo así pasaría?

Discúlpame, estoy bien, mi silencio no significa un reproche.

Ha, yo pensé…y tú que me dices ¿has estado enamorada?

Quiero bajar

¿aquí?

Si, es un lugar bonito, me gusta como por la noche se reflejan las estrellas en los lagos.

Esta bien- _bajo ella y ayudo a Michiru_

Es hermoso ¿no?

Si…pero no contestaste a mi pregunta

Es que…no se si podría

¿por que?

Por que…estuve, si como todo el mundo, pero en la actualidad no puedo reafirmarlo, creo que estoy…a penas enamorándome de nuevo, pero es difícil si no sabes con que respuesta te vas a topar.

Bueno, estoy segura de que tendrás respuestas muy positivas ya tu favor- _le dijo sonriendo._

No lo se, todo depende de ti- _Pronuncio algo tímida_.

…¿de mi?, ¿Por que?- _mencionó alterada._

Por que tienes que ayudarme con él.

Ha…- _pronuncio algo mas calmada_

¿lo harás?

Bueno, depende, ¿Quién es el tipo?

Es un chico muy apuesto, alto, rubio, de ojos azules muy hermosos y una sonrisa calida que me encanta, tiene un corazón muy noble y …simplemente me encanta.

¿lo conozco?- _preguntaba incrédula sin la mas mínima conciencia de quien se trataba._

Eso espero…

Dame nombres

Haruka Tenho

Ha, igual que…yo…-_en silencio digería las palabras y ordenaba su significado_

Eso es con lo que quiero que me ayudes, llevo días preguntándome que hacer Haruka, ayúdame a decidir si estoy enamorada de ti.

Pe…pe…pero yo soy una chica

Para mi padre no, ni para nadie, solo yo lo se y ¿Cuál es el problema?

Michiru, soy una chica, tu eres una chica, hay cosas que puedo ofrecerte

Haruka- _le dijo recargando sus manos en su pecho hablándole cara a cara_- no te limites ante el miedo de amar ni te adelantes a lo que puede ser o no antes de probarlo, por favor, solo te pedí ayuda no tu caballo ni tampoco que me regalaras una casa.

Pero yo…

Esta bien, ya vasta,- _quito sus manos y se alejo de ella-_ lo entiendo, perdón por ser tan entrometida olvídalo ¿quieres? – _Le dio la espalda y comenzó a camina._

_¿_Qué haces?

Me voy a mi casa, ¿Qué no lo ves?

Es tarde, te llevare

No gracias, se llegar sola, no te comprometas

Michiru espera, lo lamento

Esta bien déjalo ya

Escucha, me asuste…si te sirve de algo, solo vine por verte

_En ese momento se detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarla. _

mira, perdón por reaccionar así…es que…eres Michiru Kahio, ¿no lo entiendes?, eres lo que llaman las ligas mayores, es vergonzoso a admitirlo pero me dio miedo al principio, jamás me imaginé que tu sintieras esto por mi o que estés sintiéndolo que se yo…perdona mi insolencia, si así lo quieres llamar. Yo estoy…estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

_Ella volteo y la miro_

se que dije que era doloroso ilusionarme a veces, pero la verdad, contigo siento que vale la pena arriesgarme, cosa que siempre hago, pero jamás en el amor…si no soy lo que buscas, no te preocupes lo entenderé, solo quiero saber si soy tu persona, si soy lo que quieres…

_Haruka camino ante ella y la miro a los ojos, era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle, estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo por ella, pero se quedaría con la satisfacción de saber como era aquella chica._

no se lo que pueda pasarme michiru, y la verdad me importa muy poco si se que lo que tu quieres es de verdad, te acabo de decir lo que significa para mi el amor…

_Sus pal__abras le habían ayudado bastante, no necesitaba de mas y mucho menos al encontrarse frente a esos ojos lleno de amor, que por instante se habían tornado cristalinos reflejando la vulnerabilidad de un ser que sabia amar cuando de verdad valía la pena…La jovencita de cabello largo se acerco al grado de poner sus manos en su pecho, trago saliva de una manera preocupante pero alentadora y alcanzó a formular las palabras que haruka afirmaría después…_

¿quieres…que lo intentemos?

Si.

_Tomo sus manos y las elevo hasta su cuello, fue ahí, bajo la hermosa luna llena de auque viejo París, donde se dio comienzo una historia de amor, de lucha y de lagrimas, donde el pacto de una eternidad se había sellado, con su primer eso. _

3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3.. 3

Y….que les pareció, el próximo capitulo, auca tendrá un encuentro con el padre de haruka…les adelanto…) besitos


	2. Chapter 2 bienvenido ala familia

**Ok, aquí esta el otro capitulo y quedan muchooooos mas . , gracias por el comentario Ticus, por eso en una hora escribi este capitulo, jajajlo que es visio…bueno pues adelnate, que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo e imaginarlo…)**

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 2. Bienvenido a la familia…**

_-Corredores, todos a sus posiciones__!!!- indicaba una voz proveniente de las bocinas que colgaban de algunos postes, era la hora en que haruka correría para el gobernador, quien por supuesto le aporto una gran cantidad e dinero._

_Al pasar frente al publico, montando su caballo, vestida de traje negro y un casco del mismo color, el cual ajustaba con las cintas su barbilla, mientras lo hacia se dedicaba también a buscar entre la multitud a su nueva compañera, quien le había prometido que iría a verla, de pronto sus ojos reencontraron con ella, estaba ahí, sentada en las butacas de el frente hallado de su padre, vestía un hermoso y sencillo vestido color blanco, con un sombrero del mismo color, el cual le cubría de los rallos del sol. De inmediato, cuando vio que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella la saludo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y a su padre un saludo con la mano tocando la horilla de si casco y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza._

A si que…¿tienes un nuevo amigo?- _pregunto el padre sonriendo_

Ham…si

¿Dónde lo conociste hija?

La verdad papa…no lo recuerdo, ya hace un tiempo de eso, solo que… casi no nos hablábamos…

Mmmm…-_el señor sonrió una vez mas con gesto de que no se tragaba nada, saco una pipa del interior de su gabardina y la puso en su boca para encenderla después._

_Mientras tanto, Haruka ya en suposición, espero el disparo de salida, cuando el fuerte tronido escapo de la pequeña arma de fuego que apuntaba al aire, todos salieron a la par, la gente comenzó a alebrestarse y las bullas se escuchaban en todo el hipódromo, aplaudían, gritaban, reían, la muchedumbre realmente estaba emocionada._

_-_¡Vamos Tenoh, que no aposte por ti una gallina!!!- _gritaba eufórico el burgués de traje blanco con pajarita negra, y de puro encendido en la mano. _

_El corredor numero cinco estaba a punto de llegar a la meta y juraría que esta vez le ganaría al mejor corredor de París, había entrenado duro y merecía ese primer lugar, ansiaba ser renombrado por eso y dejar abajo el nombre de Tenoh, el ambicioso muchacho divagaba viendo la meta a su frente junto con la victoria, cuando sintió a su lado la furia del caballo de Haruka, fue un momento que se congelo en el tiempo, el corredor numero cinco volteo fulminante mente y se encontró con la mirada de la rubia, quien al mirarle le sonrió y se volteo para seguir, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba tras de ella y perturbado por aquel momento fue testigo de cuando Haruka rompió el listón de la meta a veloz galope, le había ganado a pocos pasos del final. El publico enloquecido aplaudía y gritaba mas fuerte, mientras que muy pocos callaban su perdida. El campeón paro su caballo, acariciando su pelo por el esfuerzo que había hecho y la victoria que le había ayudado a obtener, bajo de el para recibir su premio y las felicitaciones. Las bocinas de lospoztes una vez mas anunciavan al publico algo tan obvio._

_- __por décima ves en este hipódromo nos ha sorprendido de nuevo, Haruka Tenoh se a llevado el primer lugar, seguiremos preguntándonos si algún día llegue alguien que logre superarlo. Sinceramente damas y caballeros, por el momento lo dudo….felicidades Tenoh…_

_Era tan famoso en ese momento que hasta los mismos contrincantes lo abrazaban y le estrechaban la mano, solo uno de ellos no se había acercado, quedándose lejos para observar a quien por casi diez metro le había ganado, el muchacho que portaba el numero cinco en su uniforme se llamaba Leonardo Tehoffa, alguien que por lo visto no le gustaba nada Haruka, pues por su culpa no lograba desempeñar bien su Obvie. Comenzaba a sentirse harto de siempre verlo ganar y que siempre estuviera en su mejor momento. Caminando y jalando a su caballo, salio primero que todos del hipódromo, por tercera ocasión, la voz de las bocinas dio un anuncio para los invitados del gobernador, que en ese momento gozaba de sus ganancias a cuesta de Haruka, le anuncio decía que podían desalojar el hipódromo para pasar a su mansión donde se ofrecía un banquete, algo de música y convivencia entre la bastante burguesía francesa del momento. _

_Obviamente Haruka no quiso asistir con su uniforme, así que se decidió por ir a cambiarse para la ocasión. Michiru no había bajado de las gradas, pues estaba con su padre y temía que la regañara si bajaba a abrazar desesperada mente a Haruka como lo deseaba, sin embargo no perdía de vista a quien le robaba toda su atención. Al ver que la rubia monto su caballo y galopo hasta la salida sintió indignación, pues ni se había volteado para despedirse._

¿Qué le pasa?, ¿no se acuerda de que ahora tiene novia o que?

¿Quién cariño?- _pregunto su padre volteando a verla. Michiru se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y se puso nerviosa._

He?...ham…na..nadie, es que uno de esos corredores vio a otra mujer que no era su novia y es que su novia es mi amiga y es que…

Si ya entiendo…- _el señor se volteo y siguió fumando tranquilamente su pipa. _

Uff…- _suspiro al ver que esquivo esa situación tan embarazosa. _

_Pasadas unas horas, ya en el banquete, ella y su canoso progenitor se relacionaban con los de su clase, la joven ansiosa por no ver a su amor, se paseaba por todo el lugar con la mirada, se disculpo y camino hasta la mesa donde entre manteles blancos y largos se aguardaba un extenso buffet de comidas y bebidas, todo muna pequeña copa, la cual iba a llenar con algún vino de los mas finos que encontrara ahí._

¿y si no viene?- _se cuestionaba, pronosticando su total aburrimiento en ese lugar._

Disculpe bella dama, ¿me concede esta pieza?- _la joven salio de sus pensamientos y se encontró con un hombre de bigote ancho y traje azul, tardo unos segundo en captar la petición del caballero._

Ham…

Estas hermosa…- _escucho tras ella una voz muy cerca de su espalda, tales palabras traspasaron su denso cabello hasta llegar a rozar la piel de su oído, tan suave caricia le había hecho sentir escalofríos, era ella, había llegado por fin._

Buenas noches caballero, ¿le podemos ayudar en algo?- _cuestiono poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Michiru._

Ho, disculpe, no sabia que estaba acompañada

No se preocupe.

Con permiso…_el hombre se retiro resignado, dejando ala peculiar pareja en el área de la comida._

Perdón por el retrazo, es que…

No te disculpes, esta bien- _mencionó volteándose a ella, de pronto se alejo considerablemente de ella. , le preguntaría que pasaba cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda. _

Hijo, me has hecho rico, pide lo que quieras por que esta también es tu noche._ – el gobernador con una copa en la mano llego a interrumpir la situación para intercambiar algunas palabras con ella. Después apareció el padre de Michiru- _ahora entiendo- _pensó Haruka, al recordar que su pareja se había alejado un poco._

En hora buena muchacho, estas en la cúspide de tu profesión, ¿Cómo te sientes?- _articulo el hombre mayor con voz grave._

Realizado y capaz Señor Kaioh, esas son las palabras

Excelente respuesta. Acompáñame…- _el hombre mayor camino hacia una terraza._

o.O…- _volteo y vio a Michiru quien le hizo señas deserradas para que lo siguiera, el gobernados signados siguió su camino estrechando rápidamente la mano del joven deseándole suerte con una sonrisa de complicidad. Acto seguido Haruka se acomodo el cuello de su camisa y camino y traz el. En encontrase solos, el señor hecho un suspiro al aire y cuestino de seco al joben._

¿la quieres?- _Haruka sorprendida quiso entender la pregunta_

´¿perdon?

Mi hija…¿en verdad te interesa?

Señor yo…

No me digas que no sabes de que te estoy hablando, conozco a Michiru, es igual que su madre….siempre e querido lo mejor para ella, busco lo mas conveniente para su vida, pero en el amor no creo correcto ni sano ser yo el que le busque a su hombre. Yo se que me arriesgo a que Michiru se enamore de un hombre que no le pueda ofrecer nada económica y socialmente, pero lo prefiero ¿sabes?, no es que diga que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, no te conozco tan a fondo, pero a lo que voy es que la sonrisa y felicidad de mi hija, vale mas que el titulo o los lujos que vive ahora y que cualquier padre de cualquier muchacha le elije para toda la vida. Te preguntaras a que viene este comentario, y mi interés por charlar contigo.

Pues si…

Se que Michiru y tu se están viendo desde hace dos meses, cerca de la torre, lo viernes alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

Pues claro que debe saberlo, le doy las clases de montura que usted me pidió.

Yo no pedí nada muchacho- _mencionó tranquilo con una sonrisa. _

Pero Michiru me dijo que…

Esa niña pude inventarte cualquier cosa por tal de verte Haruka. Te digo que la conozco, es una amenaza, jajajaja.

No entiendo, bueno si, pero tanto misterio me confunde.

En estos momentos esta rogándole a Dios para que no me digas lo de las clases de montar, piensa que me enfadare y le prohibiré verte, pero solo lograría que te buscara a escondidas y que se escapara, por que no conoce de limites ni reglas, y en parte por que no me importa mucho regañarla si se que esta con alguien que la respeta. Por que te e estado observando…tampoco dejaría a mi hija en manos de cualquiera. Ahora, eso es lo que menos interesa, e escuchado muchos comentarios acerca de ti, pero no me trago todo lo que dice la gente dice, me gusta escucharlo de la propia persona, para estar convencido, para mi la palabra vale mucho y si se rompe es por que quien la dio no tiene honor, por consecuencia si se a metido con mi familia sabré en que lugar ponerlo, así que volvamos ala pregunta de un principio, ¿en realidad te interesa?

Así es. – _argumento sin rodeo alguno con 1000 kilos de seguridad en ella, por ningún motivo pensaba dudar y menos con aquel hombre._

Ella nunca a estado con alguien por mucho tiempo, en una relación formal y para serte sincero es la primera vez que la veo tan motivada, cree que no lo se y como ella diría, eso es lo mas divertido.

Señor Kaioh, le otorgo una disculpa, por lo de las clases, no me percate de que se tratara de una mentira, y eso de que su hija y yo tendremos una relación, pues apenas lo estamos poniendo en claro, créame que usted es el primero a quien le daría la cara, bueno, si no lo supiera ya.

No es una disculpa lo que busco muchacho, si no tu sinceridad, tienes suerte de que te deje entrar en la vida de mi hija…sobre todo ella, es una mujer muy especial…

Gracias…

Piénsalo muchacho, si la lastimas entonces si tendrás que darme una disculpa…y si es que te dejo hablar.

_Haruka sonrió al ver el tono bromista del mayor, cuando abandonaron las risas él continuó_

¿Cuáles son tus intensiones?

No tiene de que preocuparse Señor, mis intenciones son solamente hacerla mas feliz de lo que ya es, no pretendo lastimarla y tampoco abusar de su confianza, le doy mi palabra.

Eso me vasta, y por lo de traicionar mi confianza…no me preocupa de ti, si no por ti..esa niña es una aprovechada y de quien abusaran es de ti.

Jajajajajajaj!!!! (ambos)

si le rompes el corazón o lo que sea que la haga sufrir Haruka…las consecuencias serán muy graves para ti muchacho.- _el ya no estaba bromeando, Haruka al percibir su seriedad, monto su porte y mostró neutralidad ante el comentario._

No será necesario, se lo aseguro.

Bien, espero que con esto le digas a mi hija que ya no quiero que me mienta, eso me hace sentirme lejos de ella…y quiero que la veas en casa, es mas cómodo lo prefiero así.

Délo por hecho.

Vamos aya, la hemos hecho esperar demasiado y eso no es correcto- _entraron al salón, michiru estaba sentada en un sofá viendo al balcón, seria, asustada y al verlos se fijo que Haruka tuviera sus dos brazos y que no caminara cojeando, al asegurarse de que estaba bien físicamente, se volteó a otro lado y fingió que no estaba interesada en ellos._

Ya nos hemos presentado- _articulo su padre al ponerse enfrene de ella- _tenemos mucho de que hablar jovencita- _le sonrió y se alejo dándole una palmada a Haruka en el brazo previamente. Cuando los dejo, dio un salto del sillón y amago a su compañera. _

¿Qué te dijo?,¿ de que hablaron?,¿esta molesto? …

Ven, baila conmigo- _contesto, llevándosela a la pista_

¿Que sucede? – _pregunto incrédula abrazando a su pareja_

Sucede que tu padre me quiere como yerno

¿que?!!...

Me debes una explicación, me mentiste sobre las clases

Ho no...se lo dijiste...va a matarme

No exageres…todo esta bien, tu padre es un tipazo

No lo conoces

Tu no lo conoces a el…- _haruka se dispuso a darle un beso a su amada, pero en ese instante una sirvienta entro en la escena y lo interrumpio._

Joben, joben!!!

¿Que sucede?

Su caballo, salio corriendo del establo como loco, y anda suelto en el jardín, corriendo.

Gracias madame, ahora vuelvo michiru…- _salio casi corriendo del salón, Michiru se quedo ahí, confundida, decidió ir tras ella para ver que pasaba, cuando a su paso se apareció un joven de cabello castaño y pequeños bigotes bajo la nariz que terminaban en punta. _

Hola Michiru

Ho..hola- _contesto al ver que se le había interpuesto en el camino_

¿bailas conmigo?

Lo siento, estoy con Haruka

No lo veo por que, es que esta afuera su caballo se soltó…

No es nada grave ya lo vi, solo anda suelto, ya lo agarrara, vamos no seas descortés, baila conmigo.

No gracias

Entonces acompáñame una copa y caminemos por el patio

No Leonardo, estoy esperando a Haruka…

Que me acompañes…- _dijo seriamente y le tomo el brazo de una forma brusca y fuerte_

Quítale las manos de enzima…-_sonó la voz de Haruka atrás del hombre, un mozo le había ayudado con el caballo llevándoselo a establo y permitiendo que Haruka llegara a tiempo en su defensa._

¿Quién eres tu para hablarme así?

Soy su novio…- _tomo el brazo del hombre y lo apretó hasta dejarlo sin fuerza y retirarlo de michiru_

¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

¿Como te atreves a tocarla tu a ella?

Tu no eres su novio, me estas mintiendo para que no la moleste…

Deja a mi yerno en paz Leonardo…- _interfirió el padre de Michiru.- _sabes que no me gustan estos teatros, retírate y deja a mi hija en paz, si no quieres que valla a hablar con tu padre como cuando tenias 12 años.

Señor Kaioh… yo…pero…

Solo retírate. – _adjunto insistente el seño, el joven muy molesto y sin articular palabra alguna, miro a Haruka de una manera excesivamente furiosa y salio del lugar. _

¿Estas bien?- _pregunto la rubia a su compañera._

Si, gracias…

Hija, es tarde y este suceso de ese niño mimado me quito los ánimos, además ya estoy cansado, me iré a casa

¿y yo?

Que Haruka te lleve, a menos de que te quieras ir de una vez

Estas bien, me quedare ,.

_El señor se fue a su casa y la pareja se quedo en la fiesta, de la cual se fueron muy rápido para pasar un tiempo juntas en un lugar a solas. Haruka llevo a Michiru a dar un paseo por los enormes patios, iban tomadas de la mano. Hubo un momento en el que se quedaron paradas, platicando de cualquier cosa, en el lugar en el que estaban había un árbol, en donde Haruka se recargo, Michiru se poso enfrente de ella y comenzaron a besarse de la nada, michiru estaba ansiosa por que ese momento llegara, después de un rato en silencio, disfrutando cada una de sus labios, las manos de haruka estrujaron la cintura de Michiru, era un indicador desesperado y se separo de ella. _

¿Qué pasa?

Nada…

¿nada?, y por que dejaste de besarme- _Le tomo la cara y la acerco a ella besándola de nuevo, Michiru escondía sus manos debajo del saco de su amante, arrugando su camisa en la parte de su espalda, Haruka al sentirlo se estremecía y la hacia sentir emociones peligrosamente excitantes. Lo cual Haruka quería evitar. _

¿Por qué no volvemos a la fiesta?, esta oscuro y la casa ya nos quedo algo lejos.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

Si, pero es que…no se como explicarte, yo

¿Estoy excitándote?

O.O…ni yo lo explicaría mejor (pensó)

Bueno, no quiero que creas que soy una chica fácil…no lo soy…además ya tenemos mas de dos meses conociéndonos

¿A donde va ese comentario Michiru?

A que estoy loca por ti y lo demás no me interesa…-_ beso a Haruka sin dejarla hablar, mientras ella pensaba en que su padre tenía razón al decir que era una aprovechada. Haruka se despreocupo entonces y se dejo llevar por el momento y por las órdenes de su amante. Comenzó a acariciarla por enzima de su vestido, entre besos y jugueteos con las manos se iba encendiendo el asunto, Michiru estaba perdiendo el control y estaba pensando en tirar a Haruka en el césped, cuando escucharon voces aproximarse a donde estaban. Haruka la soltó y acomodo su cabello lo mejor que pudo, se fajo la camisa y michiru plancho su vestido con las manos y se arreglo el cabello._

Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Viendo la luna- _contesto Michiru a un par de jóvenes vigilantes que llegaron con sus armas montada en el hombro, los cuales voltearon al cielo y de lo tarde que era ya no estaba la luna enfrente de ellas. _

Ha…

Disculpen, ya nos íbamos de aquí, le decía a Michiru que estaba muy oscuro y lejos. Buenas noches caballeros.

Pero..

Sin peros, tenemos que irnos querida…

La tomo de la mano y se fueron de ahí, dejando a los jóvenes mirándose el uno al otro por tanto misterio.


	3. Chapter 3 Quiero verte

**Pues aquí esta otro trocito, quizas me tarde por que tengo mucho trabajo de la escuela, ya saben la universidad no es como la prepa donde me hacia waje jajaaj….bien gente hermosa…adelante…**

……………………………………………………

-bien, ya estamos aquí- mencionó Haruka abriendo la puerta del coche que rentó para llevarla a casa, bajó y después de acomodar su saco y volver a fajarse espero a que Michiru saliera, tardo un rato para que esto pasara, ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- gracias…- tomo su mano y bajó del coche, se acomodo el cabello y le sonrió de una forma que uso que Haruka suspirara.

- espéreme un momento caballero- le indico al cochero que las había llevado.

- con gusto señor.- se estaciono por ahí cerca.

- ¿te iras ya?- pregunto Michiru rozando sus mejillas con sus manos para después darle un beso.

- así es, tengo que ir por mi caballo todavía.

- nos viéramos venido en el para que no hicieras otro viaje.

- hace frió, no podía exponerte y a estas horas de la noche menos.

-¿Cuándo te veré otra vez?

- mmm…no lo se, tengo lagunas cosas que hacer mañana, pero en cuento pueda vendré a verte.

- ¿ya no habrá clases?

- clases no, ya aprendiste, además tu padre ya no quiere que nos veamos en otro lugar que no sea este, así que si quieres hacerlo lo haremos aquí…

- pues hagámoslo en mi casa…

- ¿quieres seguir las clases?

- ha…hablas de las clases

. o.Ou…pues…si

entonces ya no quiero…jajaja

Dios..bueno pues me voy…

Ven mañana- insistía tomada de las manos de Haruka y jugando como niña de preescolar.

Veremos

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

Negocios, mi padre me dejo una casa antes de morir y quiero venderla, a eso voy a ver a mi cliente.

¿Dónde esta?

En Pays de la Loire…es un viejo castillo situado en el agua…es bonito pero muy grande para mi.

Valla…un castillo, ¿me llevarías a conocerlo?

Claro…

¿mañana?

Otro día será, mañana veré al cliente…bueno me voy, no quiero hacer esperar mas al cochero… descansa.- Haruka la tomo ligeramente por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, intento separarse pero Michiru se aferro de su cuello, ese beso se había convertido en el lazo de una fuerte pasión, de una desesperación por no estar a cada instante a su lado, se separaron un poco y rozando sus labios le susurro- promete que vendrás luego.

Lo prometo…- le dio un último beso y se separo de Haruka, le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta. Haruka al ver cuando ya estaba dentro de su casa, se dio la vuelta y se fue al coche.

Vamonos- le indico al cochero y subió.

TRES DIAS DESPUES…

¿Dónde estas?...- se preguntaba la bella joven mientras posaba en su balcón observando los verdes alrededores de sus jardines.

¿Estas bien hija?- le pregunto su padre al acercarse y notarla ansiosa.

Es Haruka papá… no ha venido.

No te impacientes, seguro que a tenido cosas que hacer.

Este es el tercer día, ya esta anocheciendo y serán cuatro…

Valla, le llevas la cuenta… igual que tu madre…bueno hija, me voy, tengo una reunión con los del consejo, volveré hasta tarde, no me esperes despierta.

Esta bien, te veré luego- se acerco al padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Horas después había caído la noche, Michiru no lograba conciliar el sueño, miles de ideas se le vinieron a lamente, ¿y si Haruka la engañaba?,¿y si se fue del país?,¿y si no volvería nunca?...en ese momento, meditaba y se daba vuelcos en la cama, cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar música cerca de ahí.

¿Qué es eso?- se fijo en la hora y eran exactamente las doce, se levanto y se asomo por la ventana para ver quien era la ocurrente que tenia un escándalo a esas horas, para su sorpresa el escándalo era ahí, bajo la ventada de cuarto, había tres hombres de trajes coloniales y medias blancas con zapatos de hebilla, uno tocaba una pequeña guitarra, otro un violín y el tercero entonaba una melodía en el romántico lenguaje de la época.

¿pero que…?- en ese momento de la sombra de un árbol salio Haruka, con un ramo de rosas en la mano y mirando para arriba, donde se encontrara con su amada, a quien le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

¡Haruka!- sin averiguar mas abandono la ventana y bajo corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Al llegar abrió desesperada y salio corriendo, le importo poco que estuviera en bata. Haruka la encontró y se abrazaron de una forma inigualable, Ho Dios, se sentía tan bien, Haruka no había experimentado esos momentos desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba tan feliz.

Pensé que ya no e vería

Lo siento, tuve cosas que hacer y no preguntes…- dijo sonriéndole. Le entrego el ramo de rosas y estuvieron un rato escuchando la serenata, Michiru recargada en el marco de su puerta y Haruka frente a ella. Pasada la media noche el trío dejo de tocar y recibió su paga, se marcharon dejando sola ala pareja en aquella fría noche.

Bien, no es correcto que a estas horas de la noche estés fuera de casa, me voy, vendré mañana a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

¿en serio vendrás?

Claro…anda, métete…

Haruka…

Si?

Gracias, fue una hermosa serenata y las flores están bellísimas.

Por nada… lo hago por que…

¿por que?

(era muy pronto para decirlo-pensó-)…por que no es molestia, que descanses Michiru…- se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Te quiero Haruka…

También yo hermosa… también yo. – se despidió y se aseguro de que ella se metiera a su para emprender su camino.

Esa noche Michiru estaba mas que feliz, había vuelto y la vería mañana de nuevo, quería decirle algo pero era un momento tan maravilloso que no quiso arruinar, pero sentía un miedo inexplicable, quizás a que su relación no durar mucho, sentía miedo a que esto no fuera real y de pronto llegara el momento en que Haruka le dijera adiós como acostumbraba hacerlo con otras chicas. Pero en fin, si había decidido a arriesgarse fue por que Haruka también lo hizo y si perderían lo harían juntas.

_Continuara…_

………………………………………………

**Si ya se..muy cortito ¬¬…es ke la verdad ya era la una de la mañana y mis compañeras cuarto exigían dormir y yo no las dejaba con mi ruidazo en el teclado, pero ahí esta… jajaja…mañana quizás suba otro. Es que no saben estoy desesperada por terminarlo…bueno, besitos, nos estamos leyendo . **


	4. Chapter 4 Nuestra primera vez

Hola, pues aki reportandome con otro kapiyulo ke espero y sea de su agrado, bueno pues los dejo leer y se aceptan recomendaciones para poner en el próximo capitulo, si me kieren pedir algo en especial adelante, kn toda confianza…saludos gente hermosa…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………….

**Nuestra Primera vez…**

Entre sueños y dulce calma, comenzaba a percibir diversos sonidos significativos, los cuales acostumbraban despertarla cada mañana. Se trataba del canto de las aves y pequeños pajarillo que se posaban en el marco de su ventana entre abierta. La luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por donde mismo, lo cual le despertaba poco a poco como una dulce caricia que le anunciaba la mañana sobre su rostro. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y sin moverse parpadeo un par de segundos para enfocar la vista, estaba acostada de lado, permitiéndose ver a los pajarillos que entraban de contrabando, a lo cual ella sonrió y susurro para ellos…

-buenos días pequeños…- lentamente se levanto y se puso en posición para irse a alistar. Sobre su tocador, estaba un florero que sostenía las rosas de Haruka…estaban resplandecientes, hermosas, frescas, como si las hubieran cortado esa mañana, se quedo observándolas por unos instantes y suspiro, estaba enamorada, como nunca en su vida y lo disfrutara como si fuera la ultima vez que se enamoraría así. Después de una hora, Michiru bajo ya vestida, con un bello vestido de un color rosa muy ligero y adornitos en las costuras. Aquel corte era muy fino, acampando de un corsé entrelazado por la espalda y ancho faldillon con decoraciones hermosas.

- Buen día padre- saludo la joven, el señor se encontraba en el comedor con una taza de café y un plato a su frente, el cual aun estaba vacío.

- buenos días hija, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- muy bien- contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- te noto muy diferente a como estabas ayer…- dijo dando un trago a su taza de café.

- anoche vino Haruka papá… me trajo serenata un ramo de rosas…

- valla…

- ¿no escuchaste?

- aun no llegaba hija…ese aprovechado

- jajaja… hoy vendrá a verme, podrás decirle lo que quieras.

- le diré que no quiero verlo mas por aquí…- menciono serio, a Michiru se le callo la sonrisa del rostro y se le quedo mirando, su rostro pronosticada un puchero.

- ¡jajajajaajja!, si vieras tu cara desearías ser yo jajajajaja, solo bromeo jaja..

- no fue gracioso…- dijo indignada tomando la servilleta de la mesa y extendiéndola en sus piernas.

Horas después del desayuno. Michiru acompaño a su padre al mercado, quería comprar un vino para recibir a Haruka por la tarde, extrañamente se estaba portando como si tuviera años de haberlo tratado, algo que no acostumbraba hacer con los escasos novios de su hija.

Al encontrarse en medio de las tiendas de la calle, Michiru empezó a mirar cada puesto, a ver si algo le llamaba la atención. De pronto, se encontró con una tienda de joyería, no acostumbraba mucho comprar esas cosas, pero no había nada más que ver, así que entró. Comenzó a ver en los aparadores, había de todo, brillantes, anillos, gargantillas y cuanta cosa de valor que brillara.

Entre todas las cosas que se encontró, vio algo que llamo su atención, estaba en aparador aislado, en una pequeña caja de cristal, sobre una pequeña toallita de ceda negra, el color hacia resaltar su brillo dorado.

Se trataba de un hermoso crucifico de oro, la cadena que lo sujetaba era del mismo material, era de un tamaño considerado y tenia pequeñas figuras en su decorado, como guías o algo por el estilo, era muy bonita. En ese momento, al observarla por un tiempo, sonrió y se le ocurrió que seria un bonito detalle para Haruka. En lo que pensaba, su padre entro ala tienda.

-Hija, ya me desocupe, ¿nos vamos?

- si papá, espérame en el coche, ahora voy.

- bien, no te tardes.

El señor se fue, Michiru llamo al dueño de la tienda y le pidió que le diera el crucifijo sin preguntar antes cual era su precio.

-Gracias…antes de llevármela quisiera que elaborará un pequeño gravado por detrás… ¿se podría?

- Por supuesto Señorita, permítame…- le pidió la cruz y se la llevo a un escritorio de madera cercano, donde depuse de ponerse un lente limpio la cruz y pidió la inscripción que le pondría. Después de unos minutos, Michiru salio de la tienda y subió al coche que la esperaba, el cochero uniformado le ayudo a subir y le cerro la puerta. Después de eso se marcharon a su hogar.

La tarde estaba cayendo, en la sala todo estaba listo para recibir a Haruka, quien no hizo esperar mucho esta vez.

-Buenas tardes, anuncio parándose en la puerta de la casa- de inmediato fue atendido por una mujer mayor de vestimentas para servicio, tomo su saco y lo acompaño hasta donde estaba Michiru y su padre.

-Haruka- mencionó la jovencita, se levantó y fue a recibirlo, por respeto a su padre no lo saludo como deseava- pasa…

-Buenas Tardes Señor Kaioh- lo saludo de mano y se sentó en un sofá frente a el, la platica comenzó y no finalizo hasta dentro de unas horas, tras a ver llegado ala mitad de la botella de vino. Michiru agradecía que se llevara bien con su padre, pero como le quitaba tiempo por no dejarlas solas ni un instante. Mientras su amor y su padre conversaban ella jugueteaba con su mente, y mas se desesperaba estar ahí.

- Señor, alguien lo busca…- dijo la sirvienta apareciéndose en la sala

- gracias. Bueno jóvenes, ahora vuelvo…- se levanto y salio. Michiru espero a que desapareciera y como niño hambriento en cuanto lo perdió de vista jalo a Haruka del cuello de su camisa y la beso como si se la estuvieran arrebatando.

-¡hey tranquila!- dijo sonriendo

- lo amo, pero preferiría que no estuviera aquí

-jajaja…no seas desesperada, me asustas…oye, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que querías conocer mi casa en Pays de la Loire?

- si…

-¿aun quieres ir?

-Claro, por que.

-Es que…este fin de semana es mi cumple años y antes de vender el castillo are una pequeña fiesta ahí

- valla, tu cumple años- dijo recordando el regalo que le había comprado, sin saber del evento.

- si…me preguntaba si querías ir

- esa pregunta no se hace, soy tu novia claro que quiero ir

-bien, entonces le pediré permiso a tu padre…

-¡NO!..

-¿Por qué no?

- por que no me dejara ir, y si lo hace me llevara el y …quiero estar contigo…

-pero

- Por favor…

-¿Entonces como iras?

En ese momento el padre de Michiru volvió ala escena.

-malas noticias hija, tengo que salir de la ciudad unos días, el consejo tienes problemas, tendrás que quedarte con Berta. – refiriéndose a la ama de llaves.El señor se volteo para tomar una copa limpia y Michiru aprovecho para contestarle a Haruka..

- ves?, no habrá problema.

- Haruka, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- huuu, Michiru sintió un golpe bajo, y pensó que Haruka aceptaría, pero no fue así.

- Lo siento señor, yo también tengo que hacer un viaje, mi padre me dejo algunos pendientes que todavía no termino.

- bien.

Asi paso la tarde, llego la hora en que Haruka tenia que marcharse, pero no sin dejar a su amada con un detalle en la mente. Mientras estaban despidiéndose en la puerta, Haruka le hizo otra invitación a su princesa.

-Esta noche abra luna llena…iré a verla a los campos fuera de Francia…¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿de contrabando?

- si

-Me encantaria…

-vendré por ti pasadas las doce.

- A esa hora ya no hay luna llena…

- lo se…te veo esta noche- le dijo sonriendo de una forma muy picara y se fue. Michiru quedo encantada con aquellas palabras, le emocionaba el hecho de vivir una pequeña aventura con la mujer que en esos momentos quería tanto.

Cuando la hora se llego, la esperaba en la ventana de su cuarto, al verla llegar en su caballo de inmediato salio por donde esperaba, procurando no caerse, había tablillas en forma de escalera en la pared, donde se crecían las enredaderas, eso le ayudo a sostenerse para bajar. Haruka bajo del caballo y la recibió en sus brazos.

-Lista?

-si…

-toma, te traje esto para que no te resfríes…y por supuesto para que no te vean si es que queda algún curioso en la calle- era una capa gruesa con una capuha, la cual se puso de inmediato y seguido de esto subió al aballo, sin hacer mucho escándalo, Haruka se llevo al animal caminando y jalándolo de la rienda, hasta quedar un poco lejos de la cada. Subió y le ordeno un ligero galope.

Por fin habían llegado. Se trataba de un lugar solitario, no había más que arboles, césped y el enorme cielo oscuro con unas cuantas estrellas. Bajaron del animal y lo ataron a un árbol cercano. Después extendieron la capucha en el césped y Michiru se sentó en ella.

- y bien…entonces iras al castillo conmigo

- así es, ni creas que te dejare coquetear con tus invitadas de la alta sociedad.

- jajaja…

-no es una broma.

-claro…

-Haruka, hay algo que quiero decirte

-¿Qué pasa?

-No se, es que de pronto siento como si…como si esto que acaba de comenzar terminara pronto.

-¿de que hablas?

-es que…cuando no estas siento que jamás volveré a verte y cuando estas conmigo que te iras y cosas así…por eso cuando estoy a tu lado me desespero y trato de que sea tan especial como si…como si fuera la ultima vez…

-Michiru…si tienes dudas de mi créeme que…

-no, es que es algo muy extraño ni yo lo entiendo, esto es tan hermoso de que tengo miedo de …perderte, de una forma u otra, ¿comprendes?

-si, hasta cierto punto..,pero no te traje aquí para hablar de tragedias

- tienes razón. ¿para que me trajiste?

-para ver la luna ¿recuerdas?

- ha cierto…pero ya no hay luna, así que tendré que enfocarme en otra cosa

- ¿por ejemplo?

-en ti…- pronuncio y se acerco ala chica que estaba recostada aun lado de ella, se recostó para quedarle ala medida y se le quedo viendo a los ojos.

- ¿a si?, y dime, ¿Qué encuentras de interesante en mi?

-tu mirada…es lo mas hermoso que e visto últimamente…

- ¿Mi mirada?, ¿Qué ves en mis ojos?

-puedo ver dulzura…fortaleza…esperanza -mientras decía las cosas que su alma podía percibir en los ojos de su gran amor, se iba acercando a su rostro, con el objetivo de terminar su descripción en un beso.- puedo ver …amor…pasión…- al terminar de decir esto lentamente atrapo sus labios con los suyos, Haruka estaba inmóvil, obedeciendo a su dueña sin decir palabra alguna. Michiru se separo un poco pero al susurrar algunas palabras, sus labios seguían rozándose tanto con la piel como con las palabras…

- y tu…¿Qué ves?

- el cielo- solo esa palabra mencionó para seguir besando a su amada, ambas quedaron en silencio, solo jugando con sus labios. Michiru se recostó y llevo a Haruka por encima de ella, por unos instantes se observaron, en silencio, La joven de cabello largo tomo a la rubia del cuello y la dirigió hasta ella para continuar el beso. Después de unos minutos Michiru tomo la decisión de ir un poco mas aya de lo que acostumbraban, sus corazones estaban vuelos locos, el deseo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte pero Haruka no accedería hasta que ella tomara la decisión, una decisión que quizás cambiaria su vida para siempre, haciéndola vivir las mas excitante de sus experiencias…

- Quiero ser tuya Haruka, aquí y ahora mismo…- Haruka la beso y desvió sus labios por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, besándolo lentamente y rozándolo apenas con la punta de su lengua, lo cual provocaba escalofríos en Michiru. De ahí llevo sus labios hasta su oído donde le dijo en susurro…

- no hay nada mas que desee en este mundo que estar contigo, fundirme en ti y quedarme por siempre a tu lado…

-entonces…hazme tuya

Haruka escurrió sus manos por debajo del vestido de michiru, esa noche se había vestido diferente, ya que se había puesto tan solo un vestido sencillo y volado, lo que le facilitó a Haruka meter sus manos, Michiru comenzó a respirar mas rápido cuando sintió que su amante hacia suaves carisias en sus piernas. Una fruta dulce jamás probada, solo para ella. Michiru desabotono la camisa de Haruka, al hacerlo, metió sus manos por debajo para poder acariciar la piel de su espalda, una piel suave, delicada y tentadora. Las manos de Haruka pasaron a otro lado, recorrían la entre pierna de Michiru, Haruka gozaba al ver la cara de su amada, quien a cada contacto con sus manos cerraba sus ojos y sonreía, con la respiración agitada, de pronto Michiru se aferro a la rubia al sentir como por primera vez en su vida se entregaba alguien, un quejido suave de placer concientizo a Haruka de que todo marchaba bien, ambas estaban perdidas la una en la otra, Haruka podía sentir el deseo de michiru a cada caricia, el momento era perfecto, los sonidos de que se escapaban de sus labios eran arrastrados por el viento, quienes en su calido aliento los llevaría a internarse en el bosque para ocultarlos entre las ramas de los árboles, silenciosos monumentos de vida y oxigeno quienes fueron esa noche testigos de una entrega total, de un amor incondicional y lleno de pasión. El viento comenzó a agitarse y mecer los arbustos, el pasto que figuraba un aposento natural, resguardaba dulzura y pasión, podría en ese momento dar a luz a un millón de hermosas flores en miles de estilos y colores por la intensidad que se vivía sobre el en ese momento. De pronto en todo el bosque y en sus profundidades, resonó al final la voz de michiru en un grito de placer que anunciaba su felicidad en ese momento, la llegada lo mas alto de la cumbre, éxtasis total y al limite de lo que su cuerpo pudiera resistir. La conmoción había sido tan fuerte que una pequeña parvada de pájaros al escucharla, despego su vuelo de los árboles en los que se encontraban. Después de eso, todo había quedado en silencio, en el césped se apreciaban dos figuras muy quietas. Haruka respiraba ya un poco mas calmada y Michiru apenas se reponía,

-Dios…eso fue…hermoso…- decía con la voz entre cortada.

-Michiru…

-¿si?

-Te amo…

Michiru se quedo en silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Haruka le estaba diciendo que la amaba…

-Repite lo que dijiste…

- dije que te amo- se incorporó un poco y la miro a los ojos- no estoy mintiéndote…te quiero para mi…te quiero para siempre…

-esta es la primera vez que me entrego a alguien Haruka…ya lo descubriste…- dijo sonrojándose sin levantarse del suelo, tenia a Haruka a un lado de ella con su brazo encima de su abdomen.- Nunca pensé que mi primera vez seria así.

-¿así como?

-tan especial…¿y sabes algo?, yo no quiero ser de nadie mas, solo tuya como hoy, para toda la vida, y sabes que tu piensas lo mismo fortalece mi deseo y necesidad de amarte…

-quédate conmigo Michiru…para siempre

-siempre estaré a tu lado…

Esa noche, bajo sus propias reglas habían firmado delicados trazos de pasión, un capitulo mas de su romance, al cual siempre honrarían sobre todas las cosas y sobre todo a aquel que se opusiera, para cualquiera esto seria ir muy a prisa en una relación, para ellas era ganarle tiempo al tiempo, la vida era incierta y saber inconcientemente que quizás mañana no puedan estar juntas, las unía mas en el instante que lo estaban. Era aquella sensación de Michiru al miedo de perder a su amada, aquél miedo de pensar que se volvería loca si algo las separara…pero será mas grande la razón de saber que a pesar de todo y de lo que pasar, sus corazones siempre estarían unidos y amándose. Un amor único, extraño, quizás prematuro, pero hermoso como la inocencia pura de amar por primera vez con todos tus sentidos, jurando que hasta serian capases de convertir la muerte en un doloroso factor que llevaría a su amor a ser llamado de otra manera…un amor…inmortal….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………….

**Y bien?...como voy, les gusto, no les gusto…la continuo la dejo ahí…es importante saberl) tanks por los kometarios y ns estamos leyendo. **


	5. Chapter 5Feliz Cumpleaños amor

**Alooo…ps aki de new continuando el fik…ojala ke les guste este nuevo kapitulo…algo se aproxima…jajaj esten atentos…xD……. . ….besos**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..……………………………………………………………………………….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..……………………………………………………………………………….**

Estaba amaneciendo, por obra de magia quizás había despertado aquella mañana en su cama, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar de pronto lo que había pasado la madrugada anterior…¿había sido un sueño?... no, sabia perfectamente que no se trataba de un sueño, era real, paso de verdad y eso le hacia sentirse muy feliz. Poco recobraba el sentido y se incorporaba en su cama, se estiro un poco y suspiro para luego levantarse e ir a la ventana y apreciar el nuevo día. Era hermoso, fresco, lleno de vida, como ella, se sentía llena de alegría, de emoción y solo se desprendían de ella sonrisas y pequeñas carcajadas. De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-si, adelante

Cuando se abrió la puerta, vio a su padre y camino hasta el

-buen día padre

-Hola hija, buen día… ¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto notando en su hija un destello diferente a los demás días.

-es que…anoche hubo una luna maravillosa…- respondió sonriendo y mirando al suelo para que su padre no la viera al rostro y descubriera algo mas.

-mmm…que bien, no sabia que la luna te provocara tanta emoción…en fin…vine a despedirme, hoy me voy a Orleáns, vuelvo la semana próxima, no esta muy lejos así que no te preocupes, si necesitas algo manda un mensajero y enseguida estaré aquí…espero que estés bien.

-claro que estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-esa sonrisa te delata hija, pero me voy tranquilo por que se que Haruka también saldrá de la ciudad, si no pensaría que tramas algo…-se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación, Michiru siguió sonriendo y se limito a suspirar, salio detrás de su padre y este al darse cuenta le preguntó.

-¿A dónde vas sin vestirte?

-Ho, es verdad- se devolvió corriendo y rápido se puso un vestido como el de la noche anterior. Salio de su habitación y bajo para despedir a su padre, al marcharse, se sintió emocionada por quedarse sola una vez mas en casa, con el pensamiento de que no estaría sola del todo. Rápidamente volvió a subir a su habitación y preparo una pequeña maleta para estar lista.

-tengo que pensar bien que le diré a madame Berta…no me dejara ir así como así sabiendo que es con Haruka…tengo que pensar en algo. – mientras lo pensaba, bajo a desayunar. Madame Berta le servia y Michiru aprovechó la recta.

-Berta, no quiero comer sola, siéntate conmigo

-pero Señorita…

-vamos, por favor…

-esta bien, ire por un plato mas a la cocina…- al volver, eligió una silla lejos de su ama, pero Michiru no la dejo y le pidió que se sentara a un lado de ella. Y comenzaron a conversar.

- Berta…¿Cuánto hace que trabajas para la familia?

- veinte años señorita, desde que usted vino al mundo…

-valla, es bastante, que yo sepa pocas veces ves a tu familia…¿no tienes ganas de ir a tu casa?

- claro que si, pero no la dejare sola si es lo que pretende, si voy a mi pueblo usted se tendrá que ir conmigo, y como se que no puede salir de aquí pues no iremos ni usted ni yo a ningún lado…- dijo la sirvienta con una leve sonría.

-no seas así Berta, tu también fuiste joven alguna vez

-si pero yo no tenia un padre que mataría a una sirvienta si algo me pasara.

- no me pasar nada, ya estoy grande…mira Berta, te propongo algo, si mi padre nos descubre yo me echare toda la culpa.

- no puedo hacer eso…

Si puedes pero no quieres, que es diferente… ¿Qué hago para convencerte?, solo es este fin de semana, mi padre vuelve la próxima…es que…es el cumpleaños de Haruka…

- que bien, le haremos un pastel y que se lo meriende aquí en su compañía, ¿no suena romántico?

-(pensó)- romántico suena a velas, el castillo y el algo que aun no conos, una habitación, vino, una cama y…

-¿Señorita?- Michiru despertó – esta tirando su bebida en su plato de comida.

-Ho Dios…perdón…

-yo me encargo- la señora se levanto y se puso a limpiar, en eso la sirvienta pregunto algo que dejo a Michiru desconcertada.- ¿llegara temprano a casa?

-¿Cómo dice?. – pregunto viéndola.

-¿Qué si llegara temprano?, quiero que usted sea feliz y viva su juventud, pero también quiero conservar mi trabajo…- afirmo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Berta!!!!!!- abraso a la mucama y salio corriendo a su habitación. Cuando bajo traía consigo su maleta y un chal para cubrirse en caso de que hiciera frió. En eso la mucama se presento de nuevo.

- solo una cosa señorita…ham…bueno…recuerde que usted…es aun muy joven y no esta casada…para traer un niño al mundo.

-o.O…. jajajajajajaja!!!...hay Berta- inocente Berta- pensó- no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Haruka es…muy respetuoso….jajajaja- dijo evitando no sacar a flote el secreto de su amada.

-bien, entonces me quito de pendientes.

- Oye, toma- le estiro la mano, entregándole un sobre- dale esto al mensajero, que se lo lleven a Haruka, Gracias Berta.

-Por nada Señorita.

No había pasado ni media hora, cuando Haruka ya estaba en la casa.

- valla que rápido- le dijo asombrada cuando salio a recibirla

-me encontré con el mensajero en el camino, venia a verte. –bajo de su caballo y se lo dio a un muchacho servidor de la caballería de la casa.

Se dieron un beso y se quedaron unos minutos abrasadas.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Haruka

-excelente y lista para irnos…

-¿a donde?

-¿Cómo que a donde?, al castillo, papá ya se fue y Berta me cubrirá…le prometí que llegaría temprano el domingo y es viernes así que…vamonos…

-bien…

Haruka llamo al muchacho de nuevo y tomo su caballo, ayudo a Michiru a subir y luego ella, cabalgaron hasta su casa por un poco de ropa, minutos después llamaron aun cochero, quien los traslado hasta el lugar que Michiru ansiaba conocer desde que Haruka se lo nombro.

-háblame de el…¿como es?- refiriéndose al castillo.

-bueno, es muy grande, esta rodeado de agua u por debajo sus cimientos son túneles, por donde pueden pasar las barcas, tiene muchas habitaciones, es de un color blanco con un tono casi azul marino en los techos, ya sabes, con chimeneas, para rayos y cúpulas puntiagudas y esas cosas. Por dentro es calido, lleno de muebles y cosas que pertenecían a mi familia, en el comedor hay una mesa muy grande, como para sesenta personas…y esas cosas.

-valla, si que es grande. Y…supongo que las recamaras también están amuebladas…o al menos la tuya.

-jajaja…pues si, al menos la mía, sabiendo que tu estarías ahí tenia que prevenirme…- pronuncio pegando sus labios a su oído para terminar la frase.

-que bueno que piensas en mi… ¿y tu donde dormirás?- pregunto bromeando alo cual Haruka respondió.

-en el otro cuarto, es que el tuyo es de huéspedes.

-¿bromeas verdad?

-no, va en serio… ¿Por qué dormiría contigo?

Michiru dio por terminada su broma que la llevo a enfadarse un poco, se le quedo mirando seria y algo insatisfecha por la respuesta de haruka, quien al verla así soltó una enorme carcajada.

-eres una…

-sssshhhhttttttt,- dijo tapando sus labios con un dedo- las señoritas de alta sociedad como tu no dicen groserías.- se acercó y la beso por unos instantes. Le hacia tan bien estar acompañadas la una de la otra, se la pasaban jugando, haciéndose bromas y se divertían como dos pequeñas al jugar en un charco de agua. Después de un largo rato, el carruaje se detuvo y el cochero anuncio su llegada.

-valla- dijo Haruka- nunca se me había hecho tan corto el camino, en fin, puedes bajar…- salio del coche y ayudo a Michiru.

-bien, ahí lo tienes…- a su frente estaba el castillo, era maravilloso y si, muy grande como se lo describió.

- vamos. – le pago al cochero y tomo sus maletas, caminaron hasta un puente que cruzaba un pequeño tramo del lago para llegar hasta la puerta.

- de bons jours monsieur …- saludo un mayordomo que al verlos llegar por una ventana salio a recibirlos.

-un bon jour Elhiut, ella es Michiru, mi novia

- es un placer Madame…- tomo su mano y la beso con mucho respeto.

- gracias, el placer es mío.

-lleva estas cosas a mi habitación y que preparen la comida, estaremos por aquí, si necesito algo los llamare, merci.

- avec permission…- tomo las cosas y se marcho.

- vamos, te mostrare el castillo.- dieron un paseo por todos los lugares del enorme lugar, -y yo que creí que mi casa era grande- pensaba Michiru al observar aquel lugar.

La noche había llegado rápido, la cena estaba lista y solo ellos dos en la mesa, en aquella enorme mesa.

- me siento extraña en esta mesa, es…muy grande.

-si, mi familia hacia fiestas casi siempre, gente de muchos lugares ha comido aquí, les gustaba todas esas cosas.

-¿a ti no?

-no…soy mas sencilla, para explicarte mejor, es la primera vez que celebrare mi cumpleaños en compañía de otras personas

-¿en serio?

-si, y solo por una razón.

-¿por que?

- Por que esta ves la pasare con alguien especial y te quiero presentar

- ha…- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Después de cenar y beber un buen vino, se retiraron de la mesa, ordeno que después de limpiar podían marcharse y se presentara mañana temprano para comenzar a ordenar lo de la fiesta.

-vamos, demos fin a esta botella en la chimenea.

-si…

Se conducieron a la enorme sala, donde Haruka había mandado a encender fuego en el hueco de la pared. Lleno un par de copas y le ofreció una a su amada, quien veía el fuego arder.

-¿Qué piensas?

-en nada…-bebió un trago de su copa y se dirigió a Haruka, quien había tomado asiento en un sillón, se acerco y se sentó en sus piernas.

- es solo que todo es muy curioso, hace algunos días me enseñabas a montar y hoy estoy aquí, en tus brazos- dijo recargándose en ella, quien rodeada su cintura con sus manos. – y la otra noche…-mencionó recordando su primera ves en el bosque.

-¿piensas que vamos muy rápido?

-si…peo no es por que quiera que pase de otra manera, y tampoco por que me molesta…si no que, dicen por ahí que lo que rápido empieza…

-rápido acaba…- concluyo robándole las palabras- ¿de nuevo con eso?

-perdón, no lo puedo evitar.

-Michiru, de ser así…solo la muerte puede lograrlo…

-eso es lo que me preocupa…- Haruka logro ponerse un poco triste y bajo a Michiru de sus piernas, se levanto, tomo lo que quedaba en su copa y se fue salio de la sala. Michiru extrañada dejo su copa en la pequeña mesa y salio tras ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-no me gusta que hables así, menos cuando estamos juntas

Dijo sin detenerse y dirigiéndose a su habitación, a la cual entro y tras ella Michiru, Haruka se quito el saco y lo dejo en una silla cercana, se acerco ala ventana la cual era como una puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, salio y tomo aire fresco.

- lo lamento…no quise arruinarlo.

-descuida, no hay nada que arruinar…-noto que su compañera se entristeció al ver que ella reacciono un tanto molesta, suspiro y se dirigió a ella.

-No pasara…y si pasa tienes que entender una cosa, ninguna de las dos llorara, por que no perderemos nada, si yo muero, ten en cuenta que siempre estaré en tu corazón y mi recuerdo es lo que me hará vivir para siempre.

-¿y si muero yo?

-…no tengo por que estar hablando de esto contigo…- camino molesta de nuevo para entrar a la habitación y salir de la misma, Michiru la alcanzó y la tomo del brazo.

-espera… lo siento…no quiero que te enojes por mi culpa, no te vallas…

-…no me iré…- se puso frente a ella y la abrazo, hablar de aquello que la venia persiguiendo desde que comenzado a vivir su amor, la aterraba, había pocas cosas en el mundo que le daban miedo y una de ellas era perder a Michiru. No toleraba hablar de perdidas y de separaciones irremediables, no podía hacerse a la idea de volver a quedarse sola, no cuando apenas comenzaban a escribir su historia.

-Mira…hoy si hay luna…-menciono la joven de cabello largo, tratando de disolver el mal rato que habían pasado. Haruka al ver como su habitación se bañaba de aquella luz nocturna, sonrió. Michiru se quedo viendo los ojos de su amor por unos instantes, nunca había percibido tanta ternura y benevolencia en una mirada, una mirada que solo era para ella. Haruka se agacho un poco y comenzó a besarla.

- tus labios saben a vid…- mencionó la joven extasiada por el beso que le habían regalado.

- será por el vino…

- cuando bebía mi copa, derrame un poco y algunas gotas se escurrieron por mi cuello… ¿sabrán a vid, por el vino?

-¿me dejas probar?- sin esperar respuesta rozó sus labios lentamente hasta el lugar indicado, donde comenzó a recorrerlo, averiguando si aquel sabor tan exquisito, pertenecía ala vid fermentada o era propio de su amante.

- no puedo saberlo…si no lo comparo con el demás sabor de tu cuerpo.

-pues…quiero saberlo, así que, averígualo… ¿quieres?

Haruka, llevo sus manos al pecho de su mujer y jalo unos pequeños listones de color, logrando que se aflojara su corsé, lentamente fue retirando aquellos listones, hasta descubrir su torso, liberándola de aquella asfixiante tortura que limitaba su piel a ser tocada. Mientras tanto, ella también respondía, quitando la corbata de su compañera y dejándola caer en el piso, abrió su camisa y la quito.

- esta vez, tenemos una cobija y una cama.

-así es… ¿por que?

-por que no tienes pretexto- dijo y desabrocho su pantalón, alo que Haruka reacciono con una sonrisa. Al instante habían quedado desnudas la una frente a la otra, se tocaban y exploraban de pie su cuerpo superficialmente. Michiru empujo a su compañera hasta la cama, donde callo sentada, mientras Michiru subía esta se recorría hacia atrás, llevándola poco a poco al centro de la cama.

Minutos después, se encontraban bajo las sabanas, no se escuchaban voces, solo los sonidos de placer al sentirse completamente. De frente se apreciaba la espalda de Haruka sobre Michiru, de quien nadabas se veían sus manos para rasguñar su blanca espalda y empujarla hacia ella. Cuando la luz de la luna ilumino por completo aquel lugar, Michiru exhalo un profundo suspiro acompañado de un quejido, como aquella habitación ella se había llenado de su amante, la sentía completamente dentro de si, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada palabra de su amor la llevaba al borde de la locura, sentía que el mundo se acabaría en un segundo, que los mares en ese momento se salían de su lugar y las estrellas caían del cielo golpeando su alma en cada impulso y espasmo. Aquel momento era aun mas maravilloso y tenia la seguridad de que así seria siempre, en ese instante se desvanecieron dudas, temores, todo lo que no le permitía disfrutar los momentos de su compañía, en aquel instante todo era posible, no importaba nada, solo ese momento tan extaciante y fuerte, donde la pasión podía respirase, beberse, tocarse, donde estaba presente en cuerpo y alma pura, y cualquier personas que entrase a aquella habitación, al darse cuanta caería al suelo por tan fuerte golpe de locura.

De pronto la luz de la luna comenzó a disminuir, como aquella batalla, la luz blanca abandonaba el lugar y dejaba a dos amantes sin respiración y fuerzas para detenerla.

- je t'aime- Pronuncio al oído de su frágil amada, quien había quedado casi inconsciente después de la odisea en aquella cama.

- también yo te amo….

En la madrugada, Michiru despertó y sorprendió a haruka observándola a su lado.

- Hola…

-¿Qué haces?

-solo…observo…

Michiru recordó algo y se incorporo para posarse enzima de su amor.

-feliz cumpleaños

-gracias…es el mejor regalo que me han dado

-jajajaj…espera tengo algo para ti. – jalo una sabana y se envolvió en ella para salir de la cama, fue hasta donde estaban sus cosas y de su bolso saco un pequeño morralito, volvió a la cama y se metió en ella dejando la sabana a un lado.

- espero que te guste. – le entrego el morralito y se recostó esperando a que ella sacara el obsequio.

-¿Qué será?...- lo vació en su mano y callo un crucifijo de oro sujeto a una cadena del mismo. – valla, gracias…pronuncio asombrada por el detalle.

-por nada…es para que te cuide. – la tomo y se la puso en su cuello.- mira detrás.

Haruka volteo el crucifijo y tenia las inscripciones: _Te amare por una eternidad…H&M_

- es hermoso Michiru… gracias. – se fue hasta ella y le dio un beso. Michiru se acomodo en su regazo, acariciando su pecho y disfrutando de aquel momento tan especial…ahí estaban las dos, en su cama, abrazadas a pie de la madrugada, pidiendo muy dentro de su mente cada una que no amaneciera nunca…

_Continuara_…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..……………………………………………………………………………….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Y bien?...se aceptan comentarios buenos o malos… . espero ke sean mas buenos…jajaja…gracias por los comentarios de capitulo anterior…nos vemos en el próximo…**


	6. Chapter 6en ultimo dia

La mañana era hermosa, mas aun al darse cuenta que había despertado esta vez entre sus brazos. Contemplaba aquel rostro como su fuera la ultima vez que lo haría, era tan hermoso, tan fino y reflejaba tanta paz que se sentía indigna de poder tenerlo. Había pensado en las palabras de aquella mujer a la cual amaba mas que a su propia vida, ¿y si pasaba?, ¿y si en realidad llegara el día en que jamás volvieran a estar juntas?, odiaba tener esos pensamientos, pero su amada había sido tan insistente que comenzaba a serlo suyos también. El miedo era inevitable y el pensar que podría perderla la volvía loca en tan solo dos segundos. ¿Qué seria de su vida si Michiru la dejara?, no podría soportarlo e iría tras ella en un carruaje de muerte llamado por si misma. Su corazón se puso triste de repente y sus sentimientos se hundieron en un profundo lamento entre el silencio y la soledad del alma. ¿por que?, por que era presa de aquel incesante temor de quedarse sola de nuevo, ¿por que al encontrar el amor siempre lo perdía?, esta vez no estaba dispuesta, no dejaría por ningún motivo que la muerte ni nada humano o sobrenatural se la arrebatara…era suya, solo suya….

Aquel ángel que dormí entre sus brazos, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, para lentamente encontrarse con los de su amor, su vida, su pasión viva en aquel instante. Se refugiaba en aquel pecho suave y desnudo, tocado por sus blancas manos y sintiendo el latir de un corazón agobiado pero lleno de amor. ¿Qué era aquello tan fuerte que podía sentir con el solo echo de mirarla o de tocarla?, al instante había percibido dolor, tristeza y no lo pudo entender, solo pudo cuestionar aquella sensación que la abrumo al despertar y que la hizo sentir desdichada…

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?

La rubia, quedo atónita ante pregunta, pues ni siquiera le había dicho lo que estaba pensando, mas sin embargo lo había sentido…

-No pasa nada- solo eso pudo responder y abrazo más fuerte a su pareja. No le convenció del todo su respuesta, pero no insistió. De pronto tres golpes a la puerta interrumpieron el dulce silencio en la recamara. Haruka se disculpo con Michiru y se levanto, se puso una bata y la abrocho para ir a ver quien llamaba.

- buenos días…el personal ya esta llegando al castillo, empiezan a arreglar todo para la fiesta.

- gracias, en unos minutos estaré ahí. – le indico a su mayordomo que se fuera y cerro la puerta.- hay que levantarse, ya están preparando la cena de esta noche así que tengo que estar con ellos para que hagan las cosas como yo quiero y no cometan errores.

- bien.- Michiru se levanto y tomo de la mano a la rubia, a quien dirigió hasta una puerta que conducía a otro cuarto, donde tomaron un baño juntas, pareciera que todo era un sueño, el sueño de amor que dejaría marcado su corazón para toda la vida. Michiru entregaba cada momentos de su existencia a Haruka, pues aquella mujer era su primer amor, el primer ser humano al que le entregaba su corazón y su cuerpo. Habían pasado una mañana muy acogedora, aun que por dentro habían estado un poco preocupadas, pero tras aquel momento, en el que se habían entregado de nuevo, cubiertas de esencias y agua tan pura como su amor, se desvaneció entre carisias sensaciones que elevaban a Michiru hasta el cielo.

Después de haber tomado aquel baño, se vistieron y salieron hasta donde se encontraban todas las personas que colaboraban con la preparación del festín.

Haruka se ocupo de elegir las bebidas y los cristales en los que serian servidos y Michiru de dar el gusto a los platillos que serian servidos.

Por fin después de un atareado día de trabajo y preparaciones, llego la tarde y la hora en la que llegarían los invitados se acercaba, Haruka y Michiru se vestían apropiadamente para recibirlos, la rubia se encontraba muy emocionada, pues presentaría a su novia a su círculo de amigos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, el castillo se veía hermoso, a las orillas del canal había clavado estacas con fuego, para iluminar el camino, sobre las aguas flotaban una que otra farola, que recordaban a los ancestros de Haruka.

-Señor, acaba de llegar un mensaje.- dijo una mujer joven con traje de servidora, quien le entrego un sobre, la rubia lo tomo y lo abrió

-gracias, puede retirarse.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Michiru acercándose y tocando su hombro.

-un mensaje, pero no tiene firma.

-¿y que dice?

-que llego un paquete para mi con un obsequio y que es necesario que lo recoja hoy antes de que cierren.

-¿por que?

-pues dice que por que tiene dais ahí y que uno mas lo van a desechar, pero no me habían avisado.

-tal ves por que no estabas por aquí.

-mmm, tienes razón, ¿vamos por el?, sirve de que conoces el lugar.

- ¿Por qué mejor no envías a alguien?, ya no tardan en llegar tus amigos.

-que el mayordomo los reciba

-pero…ya es muy tarde- insistió sin apoyar la idea de Haruka.

- mejor, la ciudad se ve hermosa de noche, vamos.

-pero Haruka

-sin peros, es mi cumple años, tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca, jajajjaa

-pareces un niño pequeño.

-así me siento cuando estas a mi lado, así que no acabes con la magia.

Michiru cedió ante el ultimo comentario y tomo la mano que Haruka le ofrecía.

-bien, ahora regresamos, por favor recibe a los invitados y diles que ahora regreso que fui por un obsequio que me enviaron.

-Si señor- dijo la muchacha que le entrego el mensaje.

Al salir del castillo Haruka se detuvo y toco su frente soltando una carcajada.

-¿Qué sucede?

Al principio habían llegado en un coche rentado, Haruka había dejado su caballo en los establos de su casa en Paris,

- es que, tendremos que ir a pie, la ciudad esta cerca y el camino es hermoso, te encantara.

-¿ves?, mejor nos quedamos aquí

-Vamos Michiru, no seas así, si no me acompañas iré yo sola.

- esta bien…

No muy convencida, se fue con ella. Mientras atravesaban el trecho, platicaban y reían alegremente, faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad, entrando se encontraron con un callejón que las conduciría hasta la entrada del lugar.

- Buenas noches.- un hombre salio de algún lugar del callejón, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Haruka- dijo la mujer aforrándose a su brazo.

-calma, todo esta bien. …buenas noches caballero.- intentaron seguir caminando y otro hombre salio y esquivo la pasada. Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Haruka interrumpió.

-disculpen, ¿nos permiten pasar?

-de ninguna manera, entrégame lo que traes.

-¿pero que les pasa?, déjennos pasar.

Uno de ellos dejo ver el brillo de una navaja que saco de su bolsillo.

- Dios..

-Tranquila Michiru, todo estará bien.

-quizás si cooperas con nosotros. – dijo el hombre de la navaja acercándose a ellas.

-no se acerquen- afirmo llevando a su joven amada detrás de su espalda.

-dije que me dieras todo lo que traes, si no algo no muy agradable le pasara a tu noviecita.

-con ella no se meten infelices

-huuu, no te pongas rudo galán, por que te puede pesar.

-Haruka volvamos a casa

-no de aquí no se irán sin que hagan lo que les dije o verán lo que les puede pasar

- no te daré nada

-toma ala chica- le ordeno al otro hombre, de inmediato se acerco pero Haruka reacciono con un golpe el cual lo envió al suelo, Michiru solo grito desesperada sin saber que hacer.

-Michiru correee!!!!

-no te dejare!!!!

-imbesil pagaras por esto.- el hombre del cuchillo se acerco a Haruka y comenzaron a forcejear, Michiru estaba muy asustada y buscaba algo con que golpear al sujeto, y encontró un palo, con el cual al tomarlo golpeo la cabeza del tipo, logrando que este soltara a Haruka, pero la rubia dio unos pasos para atrás y se tropezó, provocando que cayera al suelo, dándole tiempo al otro hombre de reponerse e irse contra Michiru, a quien tomo de una muñeca y comenzó a lastimar.

- suéltala desgraciado- al momento de irse contra el tipo que agredía a su novia, el otro se abalanzo contra ella y sin pensarlo dos veces encajo profundamente y con toda su fuerza la navaja que traía en el costado de Haruka, en ese instante el grito de la rubia recorrió todas las calles y retumbo en todas las paredes con las que se encontraba, al momento callo al suelo y comenzó a sangrar demasiado.

-¿Qué hiciste?, esto no estaba en el plan…

-pero es que

-vamonos…

-¡y la chica?

-solo vamonos de aquí…!!!

Los tipos salieron corriendo del lugar, Michiru al ver a su amor en el suelo con un enorme charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, grito su nombre y se hinco para levantarla, gritaba auxilio, pero nadie se encontraba cerca para poderla escuchar, solo su eco…

- Haruka….ho Dios mio…Haruka ¡puedes escucharme?...responde por favor…

Pero Haruka solo pensaba en el dolor y las complicaciones de no poder respirar.

Los minutos pasaban y ellas seguían en aquel callejón …Haruka solo se desangraba y perdía el conocimiento, Michiru lloraba sin consuelo y no sabia que hacer, no podía dejarla ahí y tampoco llevarla consigo…estaba perdida…de pronto sintió como la piel de Haruka se ponía fría y pálida y le rogó que le diera una señal…a la cual Haruka solo pudo decir…

-te…amo…- y entre sus brazos se desvaneció, su respiración se corto, sus ojos quedaron abiertos y sin ninguna señal de vida…se había desangrado en los brazos d su amada y ahí, donde las noches parecieran ser eternas, donde despertó una ves y se perdía en aquellos momentos…ahí perdió su vida, dejo de existir y abandono a su amada….

-noooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Solo se escucho un grito de lamento que predomino en aquel lugar desolado y frío, abarcado por la noche…la noche en la que vio a su amor marchar…

_Continuara…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Y ke tal,,,, les gusto…???...ns veos en el próximo kapitulo , todavía keda uno…).**_


	7. Chapter 7adios mi amor

…_**ok…continuen…snif snif…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las lagrimas no cesaban, el dolor era tan profundo como el bendito mar en el que deseaba ser sumergida en aquellos momentos, simplemente no creía lo que estaba viendo, no era real…no podía serlo.

-¿Haruka?...no…por favor…no me dejes…- insistía sumergida en el llanto, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo muerto de su amada, aquella mujer que había demostrado su amor por ella de una forma que nunca olvidaría, por que había dado su vida para salvarla, había dejado en claro que era capaz de cualquier cosa por su amor y su vida. Haruka estaba fría y pálida, en su rostro ya no estaba aquella sonrisa que muchas de las veces le regalaba a su novia, ya no estaba esa mirada que le decía cuanto la amaba cada vez que se encontraba con sus ojos. Michiru desconsolada pedía ayuda en un grito ahogado, pero hasta los últimos minutos no había conseguido que la escucharan, hasta que un hombre el cual se encargaba de limpiar las calles pasó por ahí, al ver a Michiru tirada en el suelo con un muchacho entre sus brazos, soltó sus utensilios y se metió corriendo al callejón, donde se hinco para auxiliar a la pareja.

-por favor…ayúdeme- decía sin dejar de llorar, temblando y muy asustada. El hombre notó que el joven ya no tenía rastro de vida, mas sin embargo al ver como la mujer pedía su ayuda desesperada se levanto y salio en busca de personas que le pudieran auxiliar.

-espere, ahora vuelvo…- salio corriendo de la escena para volver mas tarde con otras tres personas que previamente habían llamado ala policía, dos hombres levantaron a Michiru del suelo, se resistía a dejar a su pareja tirada en el suelo pero después de tratar con ella lograron su objetivo. La policía había llegado y minutos después el callejo estaba desbordante de personas, habían avisado al castillo por la información que Michiru dio al ser interrogada, los invitados de la fiesta a la que Haruka nunca llego, también estaban ahí, el cuerpo ya estaba cubierto con una sabana blanca, la cual traslucía la sangre de su costado.

Todo pasaba como en un sueño, el ambiente era abrumante, los amigos de Haruka lloraban al contemplar la horrible escena.

-¿Por qué no se llevan a Haruka?- Michiru estaba siendo abrasada por el mayordomo del castillo, quien al enterarse salio corriendo y busco a su amo, al ver que estaba cubierto y un charco de sangre lo rodeaba tapo su boca y derramo algunas lagrimas de la impresionante visión, volteo en todas direcciones y al ver a Michiru corrió y la abrazo, realmente estaba desconsolada.

-cálmese señorita, todo estará bien…

-no, no…Haruka esta muerto, nada estará mejor!!!- gritaba mientras intentaba correr hasta el cuerpo, pero era detenida por el hombre que había servido a la familia de Haruka.

Habían mandado a traer un carruaje para llevar a Michiru a otro lugar que no fuera la escena del crimen. No quería dejar a su amada en ase lugar, se resisita a marcharse pero por nada la dejarían mas en aquel lugar. La subieron al carruaje, el mayordomo y una criada le acompañaban, el hecho de separarla de Haruka había ocasionado en ella el aumento de su dolor. Por la ventanilla veía como se alejaba, entre la gente alcanzaba a distinguir la sabana blanca en el suelo, no sabia de donde sacaba tantas lagrimas y fuerzas para seguir aguantando tanto, no encontraba la forma de detener aquel llanto que sofocaba y debilitaba su cuerpo.

Habían llegado de nuevo al castillo, al entrar se encontraron con velas encendidas, adornos y una mesa que presentaba un buffet, todo listo para la cena de Haruka, su amada soltó de nuevo su llanto, pues aquel sentimiento no le permitía seguir viviendo en paz, su amor había muerto el día en que todo debería ser felicidad, el día en el que compartirían juntas un año mas de estar en el mundo, pero no fue así, por que unos malditos criminales le arrancaron la vida, por que la habían privado de algo que ella consideraba muy hermoso.

La joven desconsolada llego hasta un sillón, a donde la mujer que le acompañara le llevo un baso con agua y una pequeña pastilla, la cual le trajo la calma a su cuerpo, pero no a su corazón. La muchacha la llevo asta la habitación, donde se recostó para descansar, ¿pero como hacerlo, pensando en que el cuerpo de Haruka seguía en aquel callejón?, pero tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto, solo se limitaba a dejarse llevar por los efectos fulminantes del medicamento y las lagrimas amargas que mojaban las almohadas, donde aquella mañana habían despertado, felices, extasiadas la una con la otra, cada recuerdo de haber estado entre sus brazos, era una lagrima derramada que corría por su mejilla hasta sumergirse en la fina tela de los cojines y las sabanas. Habían sido ciertos, aquellos presentimientos, aquellas oleadas de tristeza que de pronto de apoderaban de ella…

-¿por que?...Haruka mi amor…¿Por qué me has dejado?...

Entre el dolor y el sueño efecto del calmante, recordaba la maldita preocupación que la perseguía desde hace tiempo, aquella idea de ser separadas, aquel tema sobre la muerte que molesto tanto a Haruka, aquellas palabras de consuelo que le dijo ante su nerviosismo: _si eso pasa, recuerda que te amo y que siempre estaré en tu corazón_.

-siempre mi amor…estarás aquí por siempre…-después de aquellas dulces palabras, pronunciadas por la fuerza de la tristeza, callo en los brazos de Morfeo, se había perdido entre el tiempo y el espacio, creyendo inútilmente que ahí vería a Haruka como antes de que perdiera la vida, pero solo pudo ver recuerdos y pesadillas donde su amor le daba la espalda y la dejaba sola en un lugar oscuro y frío. Una terrible noche llena de esas tontas pesadillas la hizo despertarse de un golpe la mañana siguiente, envuelta en sudor y lagrimas, agitada y llena de tristeza, pero al calmarse y recobrar la cordura, se dio cuenta de lo que se había presentado en aquella pesada representación mental y mencionó molesta…

-no, esa no es mi Haruka…ella…jamás ¡me dejaría solaaaa!!!- se levanto furiosa y lo que encontraba a su paso lo tomaba con tal fuerza, estrellándolo contra las paredes,

- ¡no no no! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto Haruka?! ¿Por qué te fuiste?, prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo!!…Ho Dios- callo de rodillas al suelo y lloro hasta el cansancio. Poco a poco se repuso pero no se levanto del suelo. La sirvienta al tocar la puerta y ver que no fue atendida, abrió despacio y al ver a Michiru tumbada al suelo entro corriendo y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-no…sin Haruka yo no estoy bien…nada esta bien…

-lo se señorita, tambien a nosotros nos duele, pero se que por mas que lo intente no se compara este dolor con el suyo…pero la necesitamos fuerte…la policía esta aquí y quieren hablar con usted para que decida que harán con el cuerpo del amo, no tiene ningún familiar y nosotros no podemos intervenir, la mas indicada es usted…

-suspiro y tomo aire- lo siento…en un minuto bajo.

-¿desea que le ayude?

-no…Solo diles que esperen…

-si señorita.- la dejo en la habitación y bajo a hacer lo que su nueva ama le pidió. Al cabo de algunos minutos, bajo ya cambiada y se encontró con los agentes de la policía de aquel lugar.

-Señorita…-dijo con ademanes pidiendo su apellido.

-Kaioh…

-Señorita Kaioh, usted estaba con el cuerpo anoche, necesitamos su ayuda.

-claro.

La joven acompaño a los oficiales para que todo se preparara. El padre de Michiru aun estaba de viaje cuando recibió un mensaje urgente de su parte, el cual lo había alterado demasiado y aborto su misión de trabajo para ir a casa con su hija, quien le había escrito muy dolida la situación por la que pasaba.

Cuando el padre llego a su hogar, noto que había muchos coches y carruajes fuera de su casa, al bajar de su transporte entro apresurado a la casa, donde en la sala vio a su hija vestida de luto, sentada en un sofá frente al féretro que guardaba el cuerpo del novio de su hija, Michiru vio a su padre y dejando su pañuelo se levanto y corrió asta su padre, quien soltó su maleta y abrió sus brazos para su hija.

-papá- lo abrazo fuertemente y soltó su llanto en su hombro.

-Ho hija mía…

-lo siento papá, no supe que hacer y tome la casa para el funeral

-no no no…esta bien hija no te preocupes. Ho Dios, ¿pero que paso?

-lo asesinaron papá…lo mataron…-decía sollozando

-¿que?, ¿sabes quienes fueron?

-estaba muy oscuro, no sabría…

-esta bien cariño.-la abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

La llevo a sentarse y durante todo un día soporto lamentos de sus amigos, desfiles de arreglos, condolencias y demás cosas que no la dejaban parar de llorar.

El día mas inesperado de toda su vida había llegado, las campanas de la iglesia anunciaban la salida del cuerpo al cementerio, sollozando tras el coche que transportaba el féretro caminaba Michiru junto a su padre. Al llegar el agujero donde depositarían a su amor, lo bajaron del carruaje y Michiru pidió verla por última vez. Abrieron la caja y ella se armo de valor para no perder la última oportunidad, pidió que abrieran la otra tapa para que el vidrio no las separara, se asomo y deposito un beso en aquellos fríos labios sin vida que eran mojados por lágrimas fieles y calidas, cuando se separo vio en su pecho aquella cruz que le había regalado aquella madrugada y bajo una rápida decisión la desabrocho y la retiro de su cuello, leyó la pequeña leyenda que había mandado a escribir y después deposito un beso en la pequeña insignia.

-adiós mi amor, gracias…gracias por toda la felicidad…-sujeto la cruz en su mano y le recordó aquellas palabras, aun que no pudiera escucharla le hacia sentirse mejor- te amare por siempre…por que nuestro amor es inmortal…

Se levanto y dejo que cerraran la tapa, después cuatro hombres bajaron el féretro a la fosa, su corazón estaba completamente destrozado, su padre la abrasaba y la sostenía para tratar que cayera al suelo, se sentía tan débil, tan sola, el amor de su vida se había marchado para siempre y jamás volvería a sentir sus labios, su piel, el latir desenfrenado de su corazón cuando hacían el amor, ya no quedaba nada, solo el recuerdo que perduraría por siempre en la mente y el corazón de Michiru.

Haruka Tenoh ya estaba bajo la tierra, el cementerio había quedado vació, espeto por Michiru y su padre, quienes se marcharon al final. Ya no quedaba más que retirarse a su casa y tratar de comenzar una nueva vida, una vida que no seria fácil y que sin ella estaba segura de que por siempre estaría bacía…

_FIN…_


End file.
